Queen of the Yule Season
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Hermione's bitchy cousins want Harry Potter. So, as a courtesy, they challenge her to change her status as Harry's best friend to his lover before the year ends. If not, she has to help her cousins score a date with him. Whoever said that it was just blokes who make bets about women they fancy? Will Hermione be the Queen of the Yule Season or will she lose again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a plot bunny I need to address before I go on full-blast focus for Quantum Bang. As Christmas gets closer, some of my readers message me about missing my smutty stories. Since I missed the sign-ups for Smutty Claus, then this story popped into my head. Someone asked me to write the opposite of _Seducing Hermione,_ wherein instead of Harry doing whatever it takes to win her heart, she is the active pursuer in this one.

This could be a three-chapter or a five-chapter piece, I'm not really sure. I just want to check this off my plot bunny list.

Let me know if you want more or not. Also, how long do you think should this be?

* * *

**QUEEN OF THE YULE SEASON**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One

Hermione Granger, the twenty-three-year-old ultimate nerd, has always been at odds with her cousins, Ophelia Rose and Elizabeth Ann. They are the two daughters of her Uncle Henry, her father's older brother. While Daniel and Henry are very close to each other, Hermione and her cousins are polar opposites.

Lia and Lizzy enjoy all things girl – boys, hair, makeup, and fashion. On the other hand, while she occasionally enjoys girly topics, she is more focused on politics, philosophy, and well, changing the world little by little. Hence, they are bound to clash. As little girls, they compete about the silliest things. They used to show off to each other by comparing who had better grades, who performed better in ballet and piano, things like that… Since the two sisters share the same interests, it had always been a Lia and Lizzy versus nerdy Hermione show. If the contest is related to academics, then the two sisters never stand a chance against her. However, if it's a battle about who had more boys fancying them, who had better hair, who had better clothes, then her dorky awkward self loses to her drop-dead gorgeous cousins.

When she got accepted into Hogwarts, she was so relieved that she no longer had to be in the same school as them. However, the mystery of her school had always been used as ammunition against her. Since they say that they haven't heard of her school at all, then maybe, she's not as smart as she claims to be. Because of that, even in the summer, she continues to study courses in the non-magical world just so she could get a perfect balance of magical and muggle knowledge. She even managed to sit her A-levels and after restoring her parents' memories, she got into a prestigious law school. She actually had a smug look on her face when she told her annoying cousins that she got a scholarship to study law in Oxford.

And now, her cousins have been using another way to make her feel bad about herself. Since she is the clear winner in terms of career and academic success, they're now going on and on about the blokes they are dating just to emphasize her lack of a boyfriend. During family gatherings, they constantly brag about the blokes they are dating while hinting that she must be so lonely since she's been single for so long.

Last Christmas, she made the mistake of bringing Harry to her family's favorite restaurant where they ran into Lia and Lizzy. Since she couldn't lie to their faces, what with her parents there, she introduced Harry as her best friend from school. And well, Harry being, er, _Harry_, her cousins immediately bothered her about the hot bloke with the perfectly tousled hair and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes.

Growing up, she could always remember a horrid Yule tradition she shares with her cousins. Well, they started it. And given that Hermione Granger never backs down from a challenge, she became an unwilling participant. Every December, her cousins would always try to best her as the family's princess of the Christmas season. Sometimes it's about who is the most applauded while performing for their families and friends, sometimes it's simpler, like who wore the better dress. She usually loses in the looks department but if the challenge is about the performing arts, especially in music, she usually wins.

This year, her cousins want to up the ante. This year the stakes are so high that Lia and Lizzy are calling the winner, the Queen of the Yule Season given they're too old to be princesses (according to them). Pretty dramatic, yes! But her cousins always did have a flair for sensationalized drama.

Anyway, long story short, her cousins wanted Harry. As a courtesy to her (since they claim that she saw Harry first), they will be giving her until the 31st of December to change her status as Harry's best friend into his lover, girlfriend, whatever... Just as long as she becomes romantically involved with him, she wins. If she succeeds, she'll be the _Queen of the Yule Season. _If not, she would help her cousin (whoever amongst the two, she didn't know) score a date with the handsome green-eyed bloke.

When she asked her cousins why they want to bet on Harry of all people, they simply rolled their eyes and huffed. Lia said it's rather obvious that she's head over heels in love with Harry. While Lizzy said that they are just helping her move things along with her relationship. Should Harry decide he's not romantically interested in her, then she could move on to someone else. _Like it's so easy to face Harry's rejection, _she sighed. Since her cousins are unaware of her being a witch, they do not know about her long history with Harry and the war. So, they cannot understand how heartbreaking it would be should Harry decide to remain best friends despite her efforts to catch his eye.

Thinking about her cousins' proposition along with their admittedly valid point, she begrudgingly agreed. It's not because she can't stand the fact that her cousins would be winning something against her. Nor is she a person who simply cannot back out of a challenge, she thinks she's above that sort of pettiness. But the real reason why she said yes is the fact that she cannot bear to see Harry with any of her cousins. She's loved the bloke for so long. While it pained her to see him pining over Cho and then Ginny in their Hogwarts days, at least those two beauties made him happy in some way. Her cousins were just after Harry because he's some sort of flavor of the month. He's just something that Hermione wants, so they must have him instead. She cannot understand why her cousins could be such, well, mean bitches to her. But well, that's her family drama...

Lia and Lizzy called her up for dinner on the 1st of December. It was at that dinner that they told her about their bet. Looking at her calendar, it's now the 16th of December. Time is running out and she still has no plans on how she'll get Harry to notice her as something more than a friend. She cannot allow herself to lose. It would break her heart to see him with her manipulative, '_we're so pretty we could have any bloke we want', _and downright bitchy cousins.

"I need back-up!" She exclaimed as she paced her bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. She's been reading _Cosmo_ magazines, books about flirting and seduction, and all sorts of information she could find true to her nerdy self.

After reading article after article, she still could not bring herself to do the things she learned. It's like the article makes it so simple but her socially awkward dorky self just can't muster enough courage to act on it.

_Who to call…who to call… _She mused. Since her best friends were blokes, Ron and Harry, she obviously cannot go to them for help. Given it's Harry she plans to er, _seduce, _then it will be a very stupid idea if she talks to him or Ron about it. Of course, she could always ask her girls, Luna, Ginny, and Fleur but it would be a little awkward. Ginny dated Harry in their sixth year, Luna is too honest that she may unknowingly spill about her plan in the most inopportune time, and Fleur is a quarter-veela who never needed help in attracting a bloke.

_Well, it's either Harry or Ron, which is out of the question... or I could just talk to my girls... _

"Whatever! I'm out of ideas!" She stormed out of her bedroom with a determined look on her face. Since the renovated Black Manor is very quiet at eleven in the evening, she did not have a care in the world if she's only walking in a sleeveless tank top and a pair of boy shorts, her go-to sleepwear. Despite the cold weather outside, the entire manor feels warm and comfortable due to the heating charms maintained by Kreacher and Winky.

After the war, Harry had been an early sleeper because, for the first seventeen years of his life, he had low quality sleep from his nightmares or from staying under a cupboard in his childhood. Given that Harry took an unexpected turn in his career choices, instead of going to the Auror Academy, he decided to focus on building a charity for orphans and investing the vast wealth he inherited from his parents and Sirius in various businesses and startups, he has complete control of his schedule. Because of the control he had on his time, he has taken to getting quality _zzzs_ ever since.

Now, it was only her and Harry living in this house because Ron married Luna last year. And so, since she's certain he's already asleep, she just feels so at ease walking around in her sleepwear.

Thinking about how she could ask her friends for seduction tips and flirting advice, she was lost in her thoughts that she did not notice a muscular body going up the stairs at the same time she's going down.

"Oomph!" She thought she was going to fall but her face hit a solid chest and a pair of strong arms immediately wrapped around her waist to steady her. Looking up, she gulped as she saw Harry's emerald green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What's got you so energized at this time of the night, Hermione?" Harry smirked.

"Er, sorry. I was lost in thought – "

"Yeah, I reckon that's the case," he grinned.

"Right, so, er, excuse me," she hurriedly removed her palms that were pressed on his bare chest as if burned.

"You sure you're alright?" He leaned closer so he could see her better. Her eyes widened as she felt herself getting lost in the concern radiating from his beautiful expressive eyes.

"I – I, uh, yes I'm fine. I just need to floo er, Luna, Ginny – "

"Of course. Just don't stay up too late. Goodnight," he whispered before lightly kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight," she murmured as her eyes closed when his lips touched her skin. When her eyes opened, Harry already sidestepped on the stairs and continued his way up.

Since she hurriedly ran towards the fireplace, she did not notice Harry stopping by the top tier of the stairs so he could catch one last look at her…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I never thought you folks would actually like the premise for this one. But well, okay then... Here you go!

I'm thinking this will be a five-chapter piece but we'll see.

_Seducing Hermione, _in horny Harry's POV is much easier to write, to be honest.

Well, whatever...

Let me know what you think. I appreciate the faves and follows the first chapter got.

* * *

**QUEEN OF THE YULE SEASON**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Two

Hermione is sitting by a round table in a hidden corner of the Three Broomsticks while waiting for her girls to arrive. After giving each of them a floo call last night, they agreed to meet her here after lunch so that it wouldn't be crowded. Fleur had a newborn baby to care for, so all three of them agreed to work around her schedule because really, it must be so difficult to care for four-year-old Victoire and barely a month-old Luis.

She saw a petite blonde with a dreamy-eyed look entering the pub and she grinned. _Of course, Luna will arrive here first._ As the person managing the Quibbler, like Harry, she calls the shots in her line of work so she could leave anytime she likes.

"Hermione!" Luna greeted with a cheerful wave. They briefly hugged one another before Luna sat by her right side.

"Hi, Lu! How's Mrs. Weasley this chilly afternoon?" She teased. Luna and Ron make such an adorably weird couple. She cannot understand how they work as a couple, but they complement each other perfectly.

"It's been an awesome year. I'm more in love with my Ronald every single day," Luna sighed dreamily and she playfully rolled her eyes which made her friend giggle.

"When the man you love finally gets his act together, you'll know what I mean," Luna said with a knowing grin.

"If he notices me the way I want him to," she said sadly.

"Oh, Hermione! Cheer up! Maybe you're just not seeing things clearly for now. But I know everything will work out," Luna squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Do you have ideas Lu? On how I'll get _him _to notice me?"

"I do, yes. But we should wait for Ginny and Fleur. And then we can brainstorm," Luna winked. In as much as she loved having Harry and Ron as her best friends, it really feels great to have a solid group of female friends who she could talk about girly things with.

"How's the Quibbler, Lu?"

"Oh we're still kicking the Daily Prophet in terms of readership," Luna shrugged and she shook her head in fond exasperation.

"What about you, Prosecutor Granger?"

"Oh, well, my firm's doing great. We've been getting a solid flock of muggle and magical cases lately. I might need to hire some more people though," she explained. After getting her law degree, she saw the merit in managing your own business just like Harry and Luna, so she decided to start her own law firm instead of working at the ministry. While Minister Shacklebolt keeps on begging her to come work for him, she politely declined saying that she's happy where she's at. Since she offered to help the ministry in resolving some cases, the Minister begrudgingly accepted her choice.

They are sipping their warm butterbeer when Ginny and Fleur entered the door together. With a cheerful wave to the Weasley beauties, the fiery redhead and the blonde bombshell walked toward their table. After exchanging hugs and kisses on the cheek, the new arrivals sat with them.

"We ordered a butterbeer for Ginny and a pumpkin juice for the lactating mommy," Luna grinned.

"Thank you," Ginny winked.

"Eez so sad I can't zrink," Fleur sighed but sipped on her pumpkin juice anyway.

"Now ladies, I called you here since I need advice," she started and the three witches listened eagerly.

"Wait! Wait! Do we need privacy charms for this convo?" Ginny said.

"Right! Thanks, Gin," she waved her wand to cast _Muffliato _charms around their table.

"Now that's done, spill girl!" Luna said cheerfully.

"Okay… So, here's the deal, I fancy Harry," she continued and her friends only rolled their eyes. _Great! It seems like everyone knows this… Well, clearly everyone except Harry. _

"Please! All of us know that! Fancy my arse! You so love him! But whatever! Get to the point," Ginny said impatiently which made her huff. Fleur gave out an aristocratic giggle while Luna chuckled.

"Well, last Christmas, I invited Harry to join me and my parents to dine in our favorite resto. Anyway, I ran into my cousins – "

"Oh. Those _cousins. _Ahem! Bitches!" Ginny playfully coughed which made them laugh.

"Oui! Oui! Ginny told uzz'bout zat," Fleur remarked.

"Long story short, they want Harry. As courtesy though, they're giving me until the 31st of December to change our relationship status from best friends to lovers. If I can't do that, then I must hook 'em up with him," she explained.

"Oh, hell no!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oui! 'Ermione! You got zis! 'Arry ezz yourz!" Fleur agreed.

"Ladies, let Hermione talk," Luna said calmly since her other friends are starting to get seriously pissed at her cousins.

"Thank you, Lu," she grinned at the dreamy-eyed blonde.

"So… what do you need from us, girl?" Ginny prodded.

"Well, look at me… And then, well Harry's _Harry_. How can I attract his attention? I mean honestly! It's the 17th of December now and well – " She sighed in desperation.

"When did you know about this dare?" Ginny asked.

"December 1st," she muttered.

"December 1st? And it's the 17th now! You should have talked to us about this sooner!" Ginny was aghast.

"Well, I was ashamed to ask help about this, okay? I mean all of you have never had the same problem – "

"Hermione, that's not true! I fancied Ron since Hogwarts but he only noticed me after the war," Luna squeezed her hand in support.

"Right on, Lu! And haven't you forgotten? How I fancied Harry before? How I asked for your help for me to get noticed by him?" Ginny added.

"I am veela but I flirted wiz Bill zo he wud notize me," Fleur said.

"Oh. I didn't think of it like that… Anyway, what should I do?" She said sheepishly.

"Tell us what you have already done first," Luna said while Ginny and Fleur nodded.

"Okay… So, I've been reading articles about flirting and seduction. There are really good tips but I just find it _bloody _difficult to act them out," she admitted.

"I reckon with the way you emphasized the word bloody, you really are bothered about this," Ginny mused.

"Tell us what you've learned," Luna prodded.

"Well, there's stuff about being his friend first, which I reckon I'm way past that. So, I focused on the whole thing about touching, dressing sexy, body language, making him jealous, flirty conversation, accidental peep show, that sort of thing," she shrugged.

"Oui! Good ideas! We juz 'ave to find ze 'ight one for you," Fleur agreed and Ginny nodded.

"Okay, why don't we build on the information from the articles? Start with something small like playful touching?" Luna suggested.

"No, I disagree. Start with a bang, Hermione! You and Harry are touchy enough. What with all the hugging and hand-holding. You need to have his eyes bulging wide in raging hot desire for you," Ginny wiggled her eyebrows salaciously making her other friends giggle.

"Er, you have a point, but how do I do that exactly?" She muttered with a blush.

"Hmmm… Let's see…"

"How about you pretend to be sleeping on your couch by the floo so the first thing he sees is you in a sexy outfit? Give him something to look forward to?" Luna suggested.

"Luna Weasley, you bloody genius!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Tres bien! 'Ermione, you do zat!" Fleur agreed.

"But how do I pull it off?" She asked.

"Well you could be like you fell asleep while reading a book since you're tired from work, that sort of thing," Ginny said.

"Okay, I'll do that," she nodded.

"Yes, you are! You bloody do that tonight!" Ginny said sternly.

"Fine!" She huffed.

"Step one is done… So, what's next?" They didn't notice that Luna conjured a parchment and quill so she could write their plans down.

"Exercise! Men love zweaty zkin-tight clothes, 'Ermione," Fleur suggested.

"Brilliant! I love how sly my sisters-in-law are," Ginny winked at the two Mrs. Weasleys.

"Alright, I guess I could do that… What about the touching though? Shouldn't I – "

"You touch his crotch, by accident of course," Ginny said and Luna nodded while writing it down.

"I'll try," she gulped. _Harry may be oblivious but what if he notices that something's wrong with my actions? Can I really do this? _She's still uncertain about her seduction game plan but as she thought of seeing Harry with her cousins, she shook her head and focused on her friends' suggestions.

"Gin, maybe you give advice on zating 'Arry? What 'e likes? Stuff like zat," Fleur said.

"Okay… So, Hermione, here's what you'll expect. Harry is a brilliant kisser. But that's all he does. He's super awkward with touching," Ginny told them.

"So, you mean, you and him never – "

"I wanted to have sex with him, yes. But he's so adamant about waiting and stuff. I mean since I lost my virginity to Dean, I reckon I should also sleep with him. But bloke's too bloody shy! Anyway, when we broke up in sixth year, I thought we could start over again after the war but he made it clear that he wants time to be alone and process things. Lo and behold, Neville asked me and out, and well..." She winked playfully.

"Ginny!" Luna giggled.

"What? My Neville's a stud! Best sex I've ever had. There's this thing he does with his long – "

"Oh my god, Ginny!" Hermione burst out laughing while Fleur raised her mug of pumpkin juice in salute to her sister-in-law.

"You should see how big and thick my Neville is," Ginny said with pride.

"We're talking 'bout 'Arry, Ginny," Fleur shook her head in exasperation.

"Right… Well, when I was still snogging, Harry, I could feel he's got _huge _potential," Ginny winked at her.

"Ooh… I wonder who's bigger my Ronald or Harry Potter?" Luna mused.

"I'm sure my Bill eez better," Fleur swooned. "Zomething 'bout eez werewolf wayz eez zo sexy," the quarter-veela gave a slight shiver.

"Anyway, that's all I know... Harry is bloody noble! Maybe he doesn't want women claiming to have been impregnated by him, that's why he's so careful. Or, it could be that whole Dursley thing," Ginny shrugged.

"So, I am planning to seduce a very picky and careful virgin? Great! Just great!" She sighed in defeat.

"Oh, cheer up, Hermione! If you be that lucky witch who finally shags _the _Harry Potter, you'll be the Queen of Seduction in the Wizarding World," Ginny encouraged.

"With the whole, Harry's a virgin thing, I'm feeling less confident about my victory," she admitted.

"Why?" Her friends chorused.

"Well, if Harry's able to keep it in his pants when in front of you Gin – "

"Stop it right there, Granger! Confidence is key in seduction! If you don't believe you're sexy, then Harry can't see it as well. Believe in yourself!" Ginny yelled with conviction.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, it's just – "

"Look, Hermione. Harry's been single ever since the war. He cares about you. You're the most important woman in his life. If you can't seduce Harry Potter, then no one else can," Luna encouraged her and Fleur nodded.

"Oui! You can do zis, 'Ermione!"

"Do you really think so?" She asked reluctantly.

"We know so!" Ginny said.

"Okay, so, our list of seduction plans only has three items… Do you have more ideas?" Luna prodded.

"We could try the peep show or we could make him jealous?" Ginny said.

"How would we even pull off the peep show anyway?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"We could come and visit you one of these days. We send you a Patronus when we're on our way so that you can take a shower. We'll ask Harry to come and get you in your room. You act like you forgot to close the door and sensually rub soap on your skin while pretending you don't know he's there…" Luna mused.

"That's cheesy but brilliant! I like it," Ginny agreed.

"Er, okay but we can only do that if there's no feedback from Harry after my first attempts," she begrudgingly agreed. _Could I honestly have enough courage to give Harry a peep show?!_

"Yeah, whatever!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, do you want Harry or not?" Luna said sternly.

"Of course, I do. It's just, I don't think – "

"'Ermione, 'Arry needs a shock. 'e needs to zee you as sexy and desirable, oui?" Fleur prodded and she nodded.

"Tres bien! Luna write peep show on ze list!" Fleur clapped her hands.

"You try the whole damsel in distress thing. Ask him to give you a massage," Ginny said and Luna grinned while adding it to the list.

"I have a question," Luna looked at them after writing on the parchment.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you seducing him? You could just confess your feelings you know," Luna shrugged.

"I'm afraid if I confess to him, he'll just agree since he pities me or something. I mean, seriously! I heard him tell Ron I'm just like a sister to him," she said sadly.

"I see… You want to test if you could bring him to his knees… If he could desire you as a woman," Ginny remarked and she nodded.

"Well whatever it is, I am confident you'll win Harry Potter's heart, Hermione!" Luna gave her an encouraging smile.

"Oui! 'Arry Potter eez yourz, 'Ermione!" Fleur agreed.

"I know Harry already loves you as a person. You just have to get it into his thick skull that you are a loveable person he could fuck and impregnate," Ginny added.

"Ginny!"

"What? Just saying… You bloody live together, share resources and stuff… You're like a couple except for the separate bedrooms and no sexy time… So, yeah," the redhead shrugged.

"Ginny's got a point… Oh, my! Hermione, what if you succeed in taking Harry Potter's pants off? How's your blowjob technique?" Luna said nonchalantly as if she's only asking about the weather. _Merlin! This is more embarrassing than reading those articles…_

"Luna's right you know. My Neville loves my blowjobs so, he won't ever find someone like me... Hence, I have him wrapped around my dainty fingers," Ginny smirked.

"'Ermione, tell uz your technique…" Fleur had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_You better win Harry's heart, Granger… Because this awkward and embarrassing conversation should be worth it in the end, _she thought as she endured the long conversation about making a bloke lose control.

* * *

It's already ten in the evening when Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace after a very long day at the Marauder Foundation. Since Christmas is just around the corner, he's so busy with last-minute preparations and purchasing gifts and food for the orphanages the foundation is supporting. It's a tiring day but his heart feels so full. He's so happy to be sharing all the wealth he inherited with the children who were victims of the war and other harsh circumstances. He only hopes that his parents, Sirius, and Remus are proud of all that he's done after the war. Since he understands how hard it is to be an orphan, wondering if you're not a waste of space or if someone ever really loved you, he decided to focus on helping these children first and foremost.

He's actually contented with the life he built for himself after the war. He had his friends and the people he calls family, he had a fulfilling job, he found his purpose in life (caring for his adorable godson, Teddy, and the children who rely on the foundation), and most of all, he finally found peace. Life without Voldemort and his Death Eaters is easy, boring, and routinary – something that he obviously needed. His life felt stable now and he felt content.

At twenty-two, he could finally say that he's happy where he's at. Life's good. All is well… _Of course, it could be better, _came the voice of his inner cheeky bastard self. He shook his head to clear that line of thought. He should just be contented with what he has right now.

When he passed by one of the large couches in the living room, he gulped. He could feel himself start to get sweaty as his heart pounded erratically in his chest. The sight that greeted him made his blood burn with desire.

Hermione Granger, his best friend, is sleeping on the couch wearing thin silk sleepwear of a rose gold color. The top is low cut so he could see her ample cleavage from the way she lay on her side. The tiny silk shorts hanging loosely on her trim waist and flat abdomen made it difficult for him to breathe properly. _What could she be wearing underneath those shorts? _He mused but then he mentally cursed himself. He should not be ogling his best friend. As his eyes moved downwards, he took another gulp since the innocent sight of her sleeping soundly on the couch made his blood flow south. Since her shorts were very, er, short, he could easily ogle on her long perfect legs that were pressed together so they won't hang off the couch. Her hair is spread wildly on a throw pillow and there's a thick tome on the floor. She must have been reading that but then she fell asleep. _This is bloody torture! I should have apparated to my bedroom, _he thought.

Torn between leaving her so he could control his raging hormones and wanting to wake her up so she could sleep better on her bed, he bit his bottom lip as he thought about disgusting things. After a couple of minutes, with his hormones in check, he slowly moved towards the couch.

"Hermione?" He gently called out but she didn't budge.

"Hermione?" He tried again but still, she didn't move.

"Mione?" This time he pushed away some strands of her long curly hair that covered her face. When her eyes fluttered open, he gave a little shiver. Her sleepy dazed look makes him think about her waking up naked in his bed after… _Shit! Stop it, Potter! _He shook his head to clear his thoughts of erotic fantasies. _This is Hermione! Your best friend. You can't take advantage of her like this! _

"Harry… carry me to bed… too tired…" she murmured sleepily but it sounds so sensual and husky to him.

"Er, right. Sure. Of course. Okay. Fine," he blabbered. He slapped a hand to his forehead to calm himself down. When he glanced at her, he breathed a sigh of relief since her eyes were closed once again. Crouching down, he tucked her legs under his arms and guided her arm to wrap around his neck. He slowly lifted her in a bridal carry and she snuggled closer to his chest. The silk cloth she wore is touching his skin and her sweet scent of vanilla, jasmine, and parchment is teasing his nostrils. _Merlin, help me! _

"Hmmm…Harry," she murmured in her sleep and his cheeks flushed since he had another naughty thought. _Does she sound like this while – Stop it, Potter! You bloody pervert! _Shaking his head once again, he carefully walked up the stairs with Hermione in his arms.

After what seemed like hours, since he's torn between looking at her and fantasizing about what she would look like while sleeping naked in his bed, he finally reached the door to her bedroom. Casting a wandless _alohamora, _he pushed the door with his foot as he entered her room. He gently placed Hermione on her bed and then he arranged the covers to keep her warm.

Taking one last glance to make sure that she's fast asleep, he got out of her bedroom as fast as he possibly could while still keeping quiet. _I hate being a horny sex-deprived bloke! Now I bloody need a cold shower! Curse you, Hermione Granger, _he thought as he grumpily walked towards the ensuite bathroom. _I hope this shower works; I don't want to wank since I'm sure I'll only be thinking of her…_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione Granger opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed is that she's back in her bed. _Shit! The plan failed. I must have fallen asleep and Winky or Kreacher brought me here… I guess that's a failure for Plan Number One… Ginny and Luna are going to be so disappointed… _

She got out of bed feeling sad and disappointed in herself for failing to follow their perfectly thought of plan…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter. Two more to go and this story will be completed. I'm still deciding if the epilogue will serve as an extra chapter (making this a 6-part story) or the epilogue will be the fifth chapter. I'm not sure yet. I'd appreciate your thoughts on the length of this story. Thanks!

Review, fave, and follow if you liked this one.

Since some of my readers are looking for something smutty for this Yule Season, I recommend you read _Raunchy Christmas Messages. _It's a one-shot (for now) but it is pure fluff and smut.

* * *

**QUEEN OF THE YULE SEASON**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Three

Harry Potter groaned out loud as he watched Hermione gyrating her hips to the beat of the music playing in the background of the muggle club he and his friends visited. It's the 21st of December and their peers from Hogwarts are gathered together for a pre-Christmas celebration. Since most of them are rising stars in their respective careers, while he and his best friends are some sort of celebrities in the Wizarding World, all of them decided to pick a muggle venue ever since this tradition started a few years ago.

He took a large gulp of his beer as his eyes continued to feast on Hermione's long tanned legs that are emphasized by her short plaid skirt. Her white long-sleeved top which she tied in a knot below her chest is giving him a tantalizing view of her flat abdomen. Since she left a few top buttons open, her eye-catching cleavage is teasing his imagination especially when the disco lights flicker on her porcelain skin. _Fuck! _He took another gulp of his beer. Ever since that night when he stepped out of the fireplace after a long tiring day at the Marauder Foundation, Hermione has been plaguing his erotic fantasies. That sight of her – sleeping so innocently in that adorably sexy nightclothes she wore – is an image that he cannot get out of his head no matter how much he tried. What's worse, there's just something different about her ever since that night.

Ever since he saw her sleeping on the couch on the 17th of December, Hermione has gotten sexier and sexier. He's not sure if it's all just an imagination but he noticed that her skirts seem to be much shorter and tighter, there's now a seductive sway to her hips as she walked past him, and then there's the greatest torment of all – Hermione's yoga instructor is on holiday break so she makes use of the large telly in their living room for her workout sessions. While he had no problem with her decision to keep fit, she wears this skin-tight yoga shorts and bra-like things while performing extraordinary feats of flexibility. Seeing her do those weird poses makes him think of how nimble she could be while doing more pleasurable things in the bedroom, or the floor, or the wall, or maybe the shower... He shook his head to clear himself of the raunchy images he could vividly picture in his mind. He really cannot understand the changes in his female best friend. Maybe it's just him! Maybe she's always been this _sensual, _but he just didn't notice. Whatever the hell it was, Hermione Granger, the sexiest witch he has ever seen, makes it so bloody hard to live with her. Literally hard. He's taken to always finding spots or things to conceal his burgeoning reaction to the changes he could see in her lately.

He's had enough of the cold showers he had been taking ever since he saw her sleeping on the couch. If Hermione continued with this sweet innocent torture on his hormones, it could only go two ways. One, he'll have to leave her at 12 Grimmauld Place so he could live someplace else. Or two, he'd keep on wanking to naughty thoughts of her until his very reactive cock calms itself down.

Five days of sexual frustration from the sweet beguiling innocence of Hermione Granger is a form of torture that no red-blooded bloke could ever survive for so long. He's afraid that he'll just lose it and he'd end up jumping her! And that is something that he should never ever do! Hermione is the most important person in his life. If he lets his hormones get the better of him, then she would stop being his friend. Without her, he would never survive all the shit he's been through in his life and not to mention how boring it would be to live all alone. So, he must think with his head and not with his cock. Besides, even if he tried something – making a move so maybe they could be more than friends – she's just not interested in him like that. Sigh… _It's so sad, but it's true. _

_Great, _he thought sarcastically. As if mocking him, Hermione is now saucily gliding up and down against Ginny and Luna's bodies as the three women danced sexily for everyone to see. He noticed the hungry looks the other men were giving these three beautiful witches. Luna gave a playful wink to her husband, Ron, which his best mate returned with a salute by raising his mug of beer. Ginny made a show of gliding her hands from her waist to her upper torso before blowing a cheeky kiss to her boyfriend, Neville. His friend blushed beet red before he returned her flying kiss with an awkward one. Harry chuckled at that. Despite gaining self-confidence especially after his heroic efforts at the Final Battle, Neville Longbottom is still bashful in certain instances.

It seems that the other men, those who weren't a part of their large Hogwarts party, noticed that Hermione is the only one amongst the three beauties who are still unattached. Because of that, the hungry eyes of the horny _predators _are now focused on her. He gritted his teeth as a feeling of cold furry crept up his spine. _How dare these men look at her as if she's some piece of meat? _He thought angrily. The sarcastic side of his brain countered him for being a hypocrite. He's leaning against a wall, sipping on beer, and watching her like a hawk. _But at least I have honest intentions, _he mused. Fearing that talking to one's self could be a sign of losing your mind, he shook his head once again to clear his wayward thoughts.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed a group of men pushing one of their friends to approach Hermione. His eyebrows immediately furrowed as he watched the scene unfold. Since he was so busy thinking about curses to cast on this man who dared to approach _his_ Hermione – er, his best friend Hermione – he did not notice the witch walking towards him with a naughty grin.

"Hi Harry," Hermione whispered to his ear. When he turned his head towards her, he gulped. He could feel himself start to get sweaty and nervous at her close proximity since their lips were mere inches apart. Since the club is so jampacked, she had to be as close to him as possible.

"Hi…" He breathed. And then, a couple making out on the dance floor hit Hermione's back which made her lightly trip on her heeled boots. With his quick reflexes, his arms immediately wrapped around her waist to help steady her.

"Thank you," she said as she looked at him. There was something in her chocolate brown eyes that made him nervous yet excited at the same time.

"Anytime," he shrugged.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?

"Can you lend me some money? I need to pay for some drinks," she said nonchalantly as she fumbled for his pockets in the dark and crowded club. When her hand accidentally touched his crotch, he stiffened. _Fuck! _He mentally cursed.

"I didn't know you carried a phone with you, Harry," Hermione giggled as she let go of his raging erection. It's a good thing he wore dark denim jeans instead of trousers. It would be easier to hide the honestly large tent in his jeans. Hermione _finally _found his wallet from his front pocket. She opened his wallet, took out two fifty-pound notes, and to heighten his arousal, she inserted the money under the right cup of her bra. He caught a glimpse of her deliciously pink nipple which made him gulp. She's literally inches away from him and he could easily pull her close, seal her lips in a heated kiss, and torment her the way she's been unknowingly doing to him.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll pay you later," she kissed him on the cheek before leaving him leaning slack-jawed against the wall. Hermione returned to an eagerly waiting Ginny and Luna who giggled as she raised the money in the air. He didn't let Hermione out of his sight for the rest of the night…

* * *

It was past midnight when their party decided to call it a night since more than half of them are clearly inebriated. Exchanging quick goodbyes after splitting their bill, he turned to Hermione who looked sleepy, tipsy, and well fidgety. He's worried that she'll just drop like a hot potato on the floor what with all the dancing and cocktails she enjoyed with Luna, Ginny, and the rest of the witches who attended their mini gathering.

"Come on, Hermione… I got you," he sighed as he placed one arm around her waist as he guided her to the door of the club. He knew that she's not drunk but her flushed face is a clear indication that she's indeed very tipsy.

"Don't worry… I got this!" Her voice is slightly slurred. Rolling his eyes, he firmly held on to her as they walked outside the door. He saw the disappointed looks on the men who have been eagerly ogling her all night and smirked. _You could drool all you want boys but she's going home with me, _he thought smugly. When he realized that of course, she'll go home with him because they were housemates, he sighed. _So much for small victories, _he mused.

He led them to a hidden corner so he could apparate the both of them back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Giving one last check to see if there were muggles, seeing that the coast is clear, they disappeared with a quiet crack.

* * *

When they landed in the living room, he quickly steadied Hermione since she seemed to have toppled over. She's tipsier than he expected. As she burst out in giggles, he shook his head in fond exasperation. _At least she's a fun drunk…_

"December 21 and still no progress! Well done, Granger!" She exclaimed before she laughed out loud. Since she started making weird dance moves by wiggling her arms from side to side, he laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, 'Mione. But care to share?" He played along. He's never seen her so carefree before so he might as well enjoy this side of her. Besides, he's curious about what progress she's been referring to.

"Merlin, Harry! I hate you sometimes! How could you be so – argh!" She said with exasperation. As she faced him, he could see a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Huh? Why?" He was aghast. To be honest, it hurts that she said she hated him even if she claims it's just sometimes.

"I tried dressing sexy, did exercises, groped you back there at the club…and you still don't like me. Am I really that bad?" She said with bitterness.

_Woah? What? So, she was doing all those things on purpose? Is she – bloody hell! She was seducing me all along! _He shook his head to make sure if he heard her right.

"Could you repeat that," he muttered with disbelief and dare he say it, hope.

"I'm just gonna go to bed… This is embarrassing enough," she massaged her forehead as she turned away. She muttered something about her cousins, advice from Ginny and Luna while her walk is rather off with the way she seemed to be moving in a zig-zag direction. Feeling worried that she'll fall on her face, he hurriedly ran after her. Deciding to just bring her upstairs, he crouched down and wrapped his arms around her thighs.

"Harry!" She yelled angrily as he easily lifted her in a bridal carry. She struggled against him but since she's slightly intoxicated, it was just useless effort. Besides, the weightlifting he does in their private gym made him so much stronger despite his lean frame.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this," he was determined to see this through. If he lets her escape him now, then she would easily deny having said her statement and would use the influence of alcohol for making her speak of crazy things. So, he needs to talk to her now with her defenses down and her brain not fully functioning to its full capability.

"Put me down, Potter!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him and yet he could also see fear in its rich brown color.

"Or what?" He leaned in much closer. He could now see flecks of gold in her eyes and a light dusting of freckles on her nose. _Merlin!_

"Or – or, I – I'll hex you!" She said weakly.

"Go ahead and try," he whispered before he shifted his arms so he could get better access to her pouty lips. When Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, he easily probed her slightly parted lips in a deep penetrating kiss… He finally let go of the many years of hidden desire he had for her that only escalated with her adorable attempts to seduce him these last five days.

When she raised a hand to play with the hairs on his nape, she eagerly returned his scorching hot kisses. _I'm an idiot! I should have done this years ago, _he thought. Hermione tasted so sweet and spicy. The alcohol, the cherry flavor of her lipstick, her mint toothpaste, and the natural taste of her moist lips, and nimble tongue is pure heaven. This kiss could literally be his undoing and he would die the happiest man in history. Reluctantly letting her delicious lips go, just so they could breathe, he wanted to do a victory dance as he saw her eyes darkening with lust and longing.

"Harry…" She moaned his name in a way that sent a tingle of pleasure up his spine.

"Yes, Hermione?" He whispered.

"Make me the queen of the Yule season?" She asked while she raised a finger to caress his thoroughly snogged lips.

"Huh?" Since his brain is still clouded with the after-effect of their earth-shattering kiss, he did not understand her question.

"Well you see my cousins, the one I introduced – " Sensing that she's about to go into her signature 'Hermione Granger Bookish Explanations', he kissed her once again. This time, the kiss is teasing, light, and quick. He wanted her hot and bothered and so eager for more. He wanted her to desire him in the way that she's been driving him mad with lust for her because of her seemingly innocent seduction.

"You were saying?" He smirked as he watched her thick eyelashes fluttering in surprise and well, arousal.

"Make love to me…" she said breathlessly.

"It will be my pleasure, Ms. Granger," he said gallantly as he did a quick turn and apparated them straight into the master bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you know what will happen in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the second to the last chapter before the epilogue...

* * *

**QUEEN OF THE YULE SEASON**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Four

Harry Potter, with Hermione safely cradled in his arms, landed on the carpeted floor of the master bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place with a loud crack. Overwhelmed with the haze of lust and anticipation, his magic is rippling against his skin and eagerly reaching out to the magical energy emanating from the beautiful witch in his arms as their eyes never ceased from looking at each other. Carefully setting her on the carpeted floor, he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her against his body. He smirked when she gasped upon feeling the pulsating bulge in his jeans.

"Scared, Granger?" He leaned closer. _Merlin! This witch is so bloody beautiful, _he thought as his eyes focused on her thick eyelashes, her lust-filled eyes, and the few tiny freckles below her chocolate brown orbs.

"Ginny's right," she whispered huskily which made his cock throb in a way that's almost too painful.

"Oh?"

"She… said you had _huge potential,_" if only his face weren't mere centimeters away from her own, he wouldn't hear her whispering the last two words.

"Ah, you mean this," he pressed his erection against her flat abdomen. The contact made her shiver and if possible, her eyes darkened with arousal.

"Harry…" She whimpered.

"You know… I can't believe you witches talk about _such things,_" he said while grinding his erection against her once again.

"Witches… always fantasize about you… it's hard to keep up with what's real… or fake," she whispered.

"Oh… Is that so?" he murmured as he trained little kisses on her earlobe and down her jaw.

"You know you're… you're the most eligible… bachelor in the… Merlin! Harry!" She said with frustration when his tongue licked the spot on her neck that he playfully bit. He chuckled against her skin.

"Is this what it is?" He said as he peppered kisses on her neck.

"Huh?"

He reluctantly let go of his comfortable spot on her neck. In as much as he loved the smell of her skin and the feel of it against his lips, he wanted her to know that he was seriously asking this question. It would break his heart if this is just some sort of scratching of an itch for her. He knew that if he finally gets a taste of Hermione Granger, once would never be enough. So, he wanted to make sure she was certain about this. He needed to know if she's doing this because she had some semblance of romantic feelings for him.

"Are you just seducing me so you could nail the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world?" His voice teasing but the look in his eyes showed vulnerability.

"Of course, not! I… I'm in love with you, Harry," he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Good answer," he whispered as he placed a hand on her nape so he could kiss her once again. In this kiss, he poured out all the love he had for her which he tried to bury deep within his heart many years ago because he thought that she'd never love him back. When they pulled apart for air, he pressed his forehead against her own.

"God! I love you!" He said as his eyes closed. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens because the woman he's wanted for so long finally loved him back.

"So…" She prodded and he grinned.

"Oh, right! Shirt off, Ms. Granger! You've been driving me crazy in this sexy schoolgirl outfit you have going on," one of his fingers lazily traced the deep valley between her pert breasts.

"You know, for a virgin, you're rather forward," she snorted but she slowly unbuttoned her shirt while staring at him intently.

"Who said I was a virgin?" He raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"But Ginny – "

"Ah, yes. I didn't sleep with her. No matter how much she tried," he chuckled.

"But why?" She stopped unbuttoning her shirt.

"You see, I always had a thing for brunettes. Besides, sometime after the war, I discovered she used some sort of love potion to gain my attention during our sixth year... Total deal-breaker," he shrugged. When he noticed that there were still two buttons left, he pointed at them. She huffed before she quickly unbuttoned the last two annoying things that blocked his view of her luscious skin. She haphazardly shrugged off her shirt and she stood in front of him in her pink lace bra. He could see her hardened nipples straining against the nearly see-through lace.

"You never told me about Ginny potioning you," she had her hands on her hips which emphasized her small waist.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged as he walked closer to her.

"Of course, it is! What she did is criminal – " His right hand cupped one of her plump breasts while his other hand groped for the zipper of her skirt.

"Let's not talk about Ginny. We have more pleasurable things to do," he whispered against her ear.

"Hmmm… 'kay…" She moaned when his hand slid under her skirt. He cursed when he felt the wetness on her knickers.

"Tell me, who's had the pleasure of touching this," his fingers rubbed against her clit. When more of her juices flowed from what he could only imagine is the sexiest thing he would ever see, he smirked.

"Er… me," she muttered.

"And?"

"Muggle boy, before Horcrux hunt," she shivered when he slowly inserted his index finger inside of her tight cunt.

"This boy… Is he your first?" He nipped her ear as he tried to restrain himself from letting his jealousy get the better of him.

"Not really… He just licked… down there… I've never – Harry!" She whined when his long finger pulled out of her body. He raised the finger that he buried deep within her and made a show of sensually licking her juices as his eyes blazing with lust penetrated her beautiful brown eyes.

"Merlin! I want more!" He groaned as he licked the last of her juices.

"Harry…" She flushed with embarrassment. He roughly pulled her against his chest, wrapped a hand around her nape, before he sealed her lips with his own once again. His kiss was hot and demanding. He needed to let her know how much she's driving him wild with lust. Gently lifting her left leg to wrap around his waist, he used his free hand to tug her lace knickers downwards. Since their position made it difficult for him to do so, he got frustrated. Because of that, his other hand moved lower and he ripped the lace apart.

"I love this set!" She glared at him when she pulled away.

"You don't need underwear when you're in here," he smirked.

"But I live here!" She was aghast.

"See? You won't need underwear at all," he shrugged and she swatted his chest. He gripped her waist and lifted her just a little so he could hoist her up. Acting on instinct, she wrapped both of her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the king-sized bed. When he gently lowered her on the mattress, she scooted backward and he crawled towards her like a predator circling on his prey.

"Hi," he whispered when both of his arms caged her lithe body.

"I can't believe Ginny said you were a virgin," she chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's not talk about her," he said grumpily.

"Since I told… Would you tell me who had the great honor of taking Harry Potter's virginity?" She said with a teasing voice.

"You know, Granger, jealousy is a good look on you," he smirked.

"Why would I be jealous? You're all over me," she huffed.

"Oh, alright! I'll tell you! But you're not allowed to tell anyone else," he stage-whispered. Since she was so engrossed with the conversation, she didn't even notice that his hands already unclasped her bra. He's tugging on the annoying lace now when she looked down.

"Oh, no! This thing is bloody expensive! No ripping!" She crossed her arms.

"Fine," he pouted as he slowly lowered the straps before throwing it across the room.

"You're such a caveman," she huffed. The slight movement made her round breasts bounce a little.

"It's your fault! You bloody tease!" He kissed her lips once again as he used both hands to raise her skirt upwards. When they pulled apart, he immediately looked down and his mouth watered. She was about to close her legs but he held them in place.

"Harry…"

"You're gorgeous, Hermione. There's no need to be ashamed of your body," he cupped her cheek lovingly.

"Unfair. You're still dressed," she pointed to his sweater. Following her finger, he glanced down at himself.

"Well… Please do the honors, Ms. Granger," he made a come-hither gesture with his index finger.

"You're such a prat! You're lucky I love you," she rolled her eyes as she moved closer to undress him. She started by removing his sweater and when she successfully took it off him, her palms caressed his chest. Her dainty fingers giving his scorched skin, a sweet sensual torture that made him whimper.

"Hermione…"

"Now I'm jealous of the woman who had you first," she remarked as she played with the hairs on his chest. He took a deep breath as her fingers grazed on his abs.

"Fuck…"

"Who is she? The woman who had you first?" She gave him a curious look.

"Muggle woman in her thirties… I used to do some cleaning for her… the summer before our sixth year… brown curly hair… looked like… older version of you…" He murmured as her hand cupped the tent in his jeans.

"Oh? Is that so?" She challenged.

"Wouldn't lie… to you… love you too much," he murmured incoherently when she fumbled with his belt. The sound of his zipper being lowered made his heart pound wildly. He cannot believe that this is really Hermione Granger undressing him in his bed. This is no longer that older woman who shared the same color of her hair and eyes. This is the woman he's loved ever since he was fifteen. The woman who had always been there for him. The woman he wanted to marry.

"Since when?" She gave him an innocent look but she held his throbbing cock under his boxers. Her hands feel so good that he worried he would explode right then and there.

"Her – mione… please…"

"Since when?" The bloody tease smirked as she gripped his cock tighter.

"Fuck!" He hissed in pleasure.

"When?"

"Dolohov's Curse… I can't go on… if you died…" He moaned. When she let go of his cock, he made a sound of disagreement which made her giggle.

"Pants off, Potter," Hermione leaned on the headboard and she cradled her head in between her joined hands. She was sitting there like she had all the time in the world, with her delicious pink nipples hardened in arousal, and a feigned look of nonchalance.

"Minx!" He pouted but he immediately obeyed her command as he lowered his jeans and threw it on the floor. Squatting on the bed, with his cock proudly protruding in salute to the gorgeous witch in front of him, he patted his legs so she could sit on top of him. Playfully shaking her head to mean no, he had a mischievous glint on his face as he pulled on her ankles. She yelped when she landed on her back with her legs spread open. He hovered on top of her and just quietly watched her flushed face and the rising and falling of her chest.

"You are so… beautiful," his index finger traced her eyebrows, her nose, and her lips.

"Thank you," she blushed as she tried to look away but he lovingly held her chin in place.

"I don't know why you feel so self-conscious about your looks… You've always been beautiful to me," he whispered.

"Harry…"

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she gave him a warm smile. The look of love in her eyes is so overwhelming but since they were so close, he realized that she's always looked at him like that.

"How long have you loved me?" He whispered.

"I always have… But I – I only realized I was _in love _with you, after the war," she said with a sheepish grin.

"So… I finally figured out something before you, eh?" He said pompously.

"Oh, really?"

"Well I was in love with you first," he lorded it over her and she snorted.

"But you never told me! So it doesn't count," she countered.

"But Ginny potioned me," he whined.

"Less talking more loving, Potter," she said in her signature bossy voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" He winked before he lowered his hand to caress her thighs. When his fingers found her moist center, he started teasing on her slit again.

"Yes…" She moaned.

"Hermione?" He looked at her.

"What?!" She said impatiently.

"Can I – turn on the lights?" He gave her a winning smile.

"Why?!" She was aghast.

"I want to see you," he pouted.

"But – isn't that awkward?" She blushed and he shook his head no.

"Puh-lease!" He fluttered his eyelashes like a little girl which made her giggle.

"Fine,"' she sighed.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air. He pointed a finger towards the switch and the master bedroom is immediately immersed in light.

"I cannot believe they call you the _Elusive Gentleman _in Witch Weekly," she huffed.

"I am elusive and a gentleman," he pushed his hair back.

"More like a _picky caveman," _she rolled her eyes. He inserted the tip of his middle finger inside of her pussy and she shivered.

"So sad really… that I only want you – what is it you said awhile ago? Queen of the Yule Season?" He smirked as he buried his finger deep within her. When her inner walls clenched around his finger, he groaned. _I cannot wait to claim her as my own… Mark my territory… Make her mine… forever…_

"Harry… love me," she begged.

"No more foreplay? You sure?" He gave her a questioning look. He knew that his size is way above average so as a virgin who's only had her pussy licked, she could be in serious pain.

"I want you…"

"Let me play for five minutes, and then I'm all yours," he negotiated. As a bloke, he wanted this to be good for her. Hell! He loved this woman, so pleasing her is more important to him. Besides, once he buries his cock deep within her tight untouched pussy, he'd bloody come at the sheer pleasure of being with his dream girl.

"Fine! Hurry…"

He kissed her lips once again, just teasing and light – enough to make her crave for more. Trying something he only fantasizes about in his most erotic imaginings, he pictured a snake and then licking on her throat, he started speaking in parseltongue…

_**$ I love you, Hermione Granger, $**_

"Harry… are you speaking in parseltongue?"

_**$ You're mine… I'm going to marry you $**_

His lips moved lower and this time, he licked her right nipple as he toyed with her left one. She tasted so good with her skin smelling like jasmine and vanilla and – well, Hermione – that he could do this all day… When he focused his attention on her other breast, he brought one hand lower so he could make her even wetter for him. He wanted her quivering with need, scream his name, and he needs her to be so wet that pounding into her will be so easy…

_**$ You taste so good… I can't wait to make you mine $**_

"Harry, lick me…" She moaned as her hands played with his messy hair. He continued his way down her body until he reached her navel. He sucked on the skin just above the waistband of her skirt and smirked as he left his mark there.

_**$ One day, I'll make you pregnant… Right here on this same bed $**_

"Harry! Stop – teasing," she panted. Hissing how much he wanted her against her skin, he looked at her and he gripped both sides of her skirt before ripping it apart. She eagerly spread her legs as wide as she possibly can, and since the room is well-lit, he could see her perfectly wet and pinkish pussy, all drenched with her juices, just waiting to be taken by him.

"Fuck!" He licked his lips in anticipation. Eager to get a taste of what he once thought is just a forbidden fruit, he immediately dove right in… His eager tongue sucking on her clit as he used two fingers to pound inside of her.

"Harry! Yes! Yes!" She screamed. Her grip on his hair is starting to get painful but he didn't care. He was so lost in the feeling of her clit against his tongue, her natural scent on his nostrils, and the way her body is clenching tight on his fingers.

Gently spreading her pussy lips apart, he fucked her cunt with his tongue as his thumb frantically rubbed on her clit… _Fuck! This is my ultimate fantasy coming true… _

"Harry! Harry! Make love to me!" Hermione screamed as she writhed on the bed. He drank as much of her juices that he could take before he reluctantly let her pussy go.

"Come for me, Hermione," He continued to rub her clit as he hovered on top of her. He slowly positioned his cock in between her legs while he drove her crazy with lust as he rubbed his cock up and down her slit.

"Harry Potter! You better stick your – " Her frustrated screams were drowned by her groan of pain and pleasure as he _finally _thrust inside of her. Inch by inch, he pushed his long hard cock inside of her tight cunt. When he felt her barrier, he looked at her.

"Just do it!" She hissed which made him chuckle. Accepting that as her consent, he thrust deeply until his cock was buried to the hilt. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he savored the feeling of being completely surrounded by her warm and tight body. _Fuck! I won't last long… _Taking a deep calming breath, he slowly opened his eyes.

"You're so big… it hurts… don't move yet," she whispered. There were tears falling down her cheeks and he started to pull away. He stopped when she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"No… I want this… I want you… Just let me – "

"I know, Sweetheart, I know," he whispered as he leaned closer. He kissed her lips, making it sweet and gentle, letting her set the pace. When her tongue licked his lips, he opened for her and he groaned when her tongue touched his own. Thinking that he was just licking her pussy mere minutes ago, and she could taste herself on his mouth, he felt his cock throb even more.

"Make me yours," she cupped his cheek as they pulled apart. Giving her a bright smile, he kissed her neck, used his hands to play with her breasts, as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"Hermione… you feel so good…"

"Harder, Harry!" She groaned. He felt bloody proud when her inner walls gripped his cock in ways that he never thought possible. Sensing that she's closer to the edge, he lowered his right hand while he rubbed on her clit as he relentlessly pounded in and out of her body...

"Suck… nipples," she whispered and he obeyed her command. Lifting her leg to rest on his shoulders, he continued his three-fold assault…

His cock thrusting wildly and deeply inside of her tight body…

His fingers playing on the bundle of nerves that made her shiver with need…

His mouth worshipping her hardened nipples and soft plump mounds…

_**$ I love you, Hermione… Come for me $ **_

As he whispered that statement against her nipples, she screamed his name as she reached her orgasm… The way she was milking his cock is too much so he started thrusting like a madman and she came once again…

Seeing her flustered skin, her body covered in sweat, her pussy milking him so tight, he too reached his peak as he exploded in spurts deep within her body in the hottest orgasm of his life…

Emptying himself inside of her, he gave a slight shiver as he collapsed on top of her. His heart pounding wildly in his chest and as he pressed his ear against her chest, he could hear her heart beating as wildly as his own. When he felt her smaller hands caressing his sweaty hair, he smiled against her skin.

"I love you, Hermione," he kissed the valley between her breasts.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered.

"So… did I live up to the hype, Ms. Granger?" He said breathlessly as he looked at her.

"Well, since no other witch has nailed Harry Potter, I might start writing articles about – " Her statement got interrupted when he tickled her sides and she ended up giggling on the bed.

"Ha – Harry!" She giggled as she swatted his chest. When he ceased his torment, he smirked.

"Tell me about this Queen of the Yule Season thing?" His fingers traced circular patterns on her breasts.

"Er… well, Harry – aren't you suppose to pull out?" She asked with a blush.

"Don't wanna… Feels so warm," he moved his hips and they groaned at the sensation.

"Elusive gentleman, my arse! More like a horny caveman," she snorted which made him laugh.

"You can't blame me… You don't know how good it feels to be inside of you," he leered and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly! You're literally inside me right now! No need to butter me up," she huffed.

"So… I could get started on round two then?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Round two, three, always… Just promise to always be with me," she said with feeling. Her brown eyes conveyed all of her love for him.

"Ah, well, since you put it that way… Round two could wait for later," he grinned as he slowly pulled out of her. He took the space beside her and he held her hand so she could face him.

"Hello, beautiful!" He whispered as his finger poked her nose.

"Hi…"

"So… Queen of the Yule Season, eh?" He asked again.

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"No," he smirked.

"Alright then. What about the parseltongue? What did that mean?" She countered.

"You first," he shrugged.

"Well, my cousins – "

"In less than five sentences, please. My cock seems to be ready for round two soon," he pointed to his now stiffening cock. Hermione looked down at his very proud erection and when their eyes met, she giggled.

"You know, I should tattoo my name on your – your _that_! Witches would be all over you if they found out how enormous you really are," she said.

"Hmmm… I could be convinced to do that. Only, you do the tattoo yourself and I get to mark your bum with, _Personal Property of Harry James Potter,"_ he leered.

"Horny caveman!" She teased. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead and he whispered, "I'm serious about that tattoo you know," and she burst out laughing.

"Honestly!" She shook her head in exasperation.

"You know if you don't start explaining soon, let's just go for round two," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmm… Well, talking is overrated," she winked before she sat on the bed and straddled him…

* * *

Ophelia and Elizabeth Granger woke up the next day with a very surprising and maddening text message…

_+44 7911 687935_

_Hi! This is Harry Potter. Hermione Granger's very lucky boyfriend. I just want to thank you for giving me the courage to act on my long-hidden feelings for the most amazing woman I have ever met. _

_Isn't she beautiful especially in the morning?_

_How could anyone not love her? _

The text message had an attachment which made their blood boil even more. It was a picture of their cousin, sleeping on a large luxurious bed, her perfectly-shaped collarbone is on display since she's only wrapped in silk covers. There was a manly arm possessively wrapped around her waist, which they could only assume belonged to the person who sent the message.

"No way! Hermione couldn't have seduced that gorgeous man!" Both sisters gritted their teeth in anger and jealousy…

* * *

A/N: Hot or not? What do you think? I'll try to finish this before December ends. Emphasize on the word 'try' since I still have to write _Zero Visibility _and a chapter for a highly requested WIP.

Reviews, faves, and follows are highly appreciated.

Happy Christmas! I hope this chapter made you feel warm (*wink *wink).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The epilogue will be up next.

Your reviews, faves, and follows make me smile. They're like little Christmas presents so keep 'em coming if you enjoy this one!

* * *

**QUEEN OF THE YULE SEASON**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Five

Hermione Granger woke up with the sun shining brightly as snow falls down the pavement, coating whatever it could touch in a covering of cold white cotton. Where it not for the heating charms in the entire house, she would surely be shivering in the cold right now. Feeling a strong warm body pressed against her back, a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, she blushed. Now the ache between her legs made so much sense as memories of what happened after their mini gathering last night came crashing in the forefront of her mind.

She slowly turned around to watch the face of the man beside her. Upon glancing around the room, she noticed that she was sleeping in the master bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place and not her own. _I can't believe I actually seduced Harry Potter… Not only that, he told me so many times last night, through words and with his body, how much he's always loved me… _

The first thing she noticed as she faced Harry, is his broad shoulders, lean chest, and the light dusting of raven hair on it. Looking down, she itched to touch the hard planes of his six-pack abs. As her gaze drifted lower, to his happy trail, and his long thick appendage that is on full mast, she could feel her cheeks heating up. _No wonder I feel so sore, _she thought.

"You're free to touch, you know? I'm yours after all," his husky voice nearly made her jump off the bed but his strong arms kept her close to his body.

"Hi…" She whispered as she looked at Harry's handsome face. The smug bastard just smirked at her.

"Good morning, sexy," his finger caressed her lips and then down to play with her still sensitive nipples.

"Harry…"

"You don't regret it, do you?" The worry in his emerald green eyes made her break out into a fond smile.

"No… I love you, Harry Potter," she raised a hand to play with his hair.

"You do know that I don't intend to ever let you go, right?" He said after kissing her forehead.

"Hmmm… What does that mean exactly?" She snuggled closer to him as her fingers traced circles on his chest.

"Be my Lady Potter?" He tilted her chin up. Seeing the look of determination and seriousness in his eyes, she gulped.

"Is that… a proposal?" She said shyly.

"No… Not yet. What do you take me for? Proposing while naked? I got better game than that," he huffed and she burst out giggling. He gave her a feigned put-out look when he saw her laughing so hard.

"You? Have game? I seem to recall that _I _was the one who pursued you, Potter," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Driving me mad with lust doesn't count... Besides, I was being noble," he defended himself and she snorted.

"Noble, my arse. More like a closet horny bastard! I can't feel my _you know what,_" she huffed and this time, it was his turn to chuckle.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sweetheart. I feel so bad for what I did to your _you know what – _" He didn't finish his statement since he burst into full-on laughter now. His shoulders are shaking and she could hear the rumbling sound from his chest. It makes her so happy to see him so carefree that his eyes are sparkling with joy.

"You know, if sex made you this happy, I would have jumped you sooner," she remarked.

"Oh no! Sex feels pleasant, true. But with you, it's even better than flying… But well, that could be because I'm just bloody in love with you," he said nonchalantly as if he's just describing the weather. _This wizard could actually persuade me to get that silly tattoo of his name on my bum…_

"You do know what your words are doing to me, right?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. To her surprise, he cupped her sex and she moaned.

"Oooh… It seems that your _you know what _is getting ready for round – six or is it seven?" He smirked.

"You're such a bloke for counting – fuck!" She groaned when he slowly inserted a finger inside of her wetness.

"One more before we get out of bed?" He pouted but his finger never ceased from his delicious torment.

"Fine… but tell me about… Ginny… and the parseltongue," she said in between pants.

"Just Ginny… Parseltongue for the next round?" He negotiated.

"Horny bas – Harry!" She screamed when he added another finger inside of her.

_**$ That's it… Cum for me, baby $**_

"Bloody tease," she muttered as she writhed in pleasure.

"I aim to please, my Lady Potter," he winked.

"Harry… Start talking…"

"Okay… So, when I went to Gringotts after the war, talked with the goblins… Paid for the damages, they offered to give me a full health scan… Said I was dosed with a light form of lust and love potions… I asked if its Ginny and they nodded… She's the first name I thought about… Since well, I realized I love you when Dolohov… So, I took the goblin anti-dote against all forms of lust and love potions, like a vaccine… Then I confronted Ginny… She said that she used the WWW love potion products…. But tweaked it for her personal use… Added your shampoo into the mix… I forced her to swear an unbreakable vow that she'll never dose anyone with any love, lust, or attraction potions ever again… The Weasleys know… but I promised I won't tell anyone… not part of my household… since I intend to… fuck – " He tried his best to explain what happened even if his breathing was heavy as his eyes devoured her reaction to his touch.

"Harry! Yes! Yes! Do it again!" She thrust her hips to meet his fingers that keep on moving frantically in and out of her soaking center.

"Hermione – I need you," his eyes blazing with pure unadulterated lust as he murmured his need for her against her lips.

"Yes… yes… Fuck me, Harry!" She nodded her head eagerly. His fingers feel like magic but the memory of his large cock pounding inside of her is so much better.

With a growl, Harry lifted her leg towards his waist and he slowly entered her body with their eyes meeting the entire time. His thrusts were uneven and unsteady since he was torn between moving his hips, kissing her lips, and worshipping her breasts that were just within his reach…

* * *

Harry Potter had a proud smile on his face as he escorted the love of his life inside the same restaurant that the Grangers usually have their family dinners in. As he saw Hermione's parents sitting with another couple which he could only assume were Hermione's aunt and uncle, the hand he had on her lower back dipped even lower. He smirked when he heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath. Briefly turning her head to look at him, he only grinned like an idiot as she threw him a warning glare. _Oh, Sweetheart, I'm only playing my part as the overly besotted boyfriend… Besides, it's your fault for wearing this outfit,_ he thought. Hermione decided to wear something that she called a jumpsuit. It was a one-piece combo of black semi-fitted pants and a sleeveless top with a slightly daring back. The front also gives a teasing glimpse of her ample cleavage. She looks sexy yet classy. He only had one problem with the outfit, it would be harder to take off later…

Since they've been shagging each other like bunnies all over their house, only stopping when they're too tired and too hungry, Hermione opened up about how her cousins love to make her feel bad about herself. In between their shagging sessions, she finally made him understand that whole thing about being the Queen of the Yule Season_. _When he showed her the text message he sent her mean cousins, she laughed out loud, peppered him with kisses, and then, since she was bloody grateful, she started experimenting by giving him her first-ever attempt at a blowjob. _I am the world's luckiest bastard! _

"Harry… Stop smiling like I've been shagging your brains out for four days straight," she leaned in so she could whisper into his ear. Her breath tickling his earlobe made him gulp. When she pulled away, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she noticed his reaction to her proximity. _Ah! That's how you want to play it, my Sweet? Well, let the games begin…_

"I'll have you regret this later, you know… Maybe I won't use that thing you like when I use my tongue – " He stopped teasing her when she reddened like a tomato. Since they were about three meters away from her family's table, he decided to behave. He wouldn't want Mr. Granger killing him before he marries the scary dentist's daughter. Daniel Granger is a kind man but when they visited Hermione's parents this Christmas Eve, her father had been giving him a contemplative look that made him very nervous. And then, when he was summoned to her father's office, he felt like a schoolboy being punished by the school principal. _Ah well, at least I passed Mr. Granger's test, _he nearly winced as he recalled their _enlightening_ conversation.

"Mum! Dad! Happy Christmas!" Hermione said cheerfully as she greeted her parents with warm hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Darling! So good to see you. Harry, welcome!" Emma Granger, Hermione's mother turned to him and gave him a warm hug.

"Hello, Ma'am. Thank you for having me," he said respectfully.

"Mr. Potter," Hermione's father offered a hand to him.

"Sir," he nodded respectfully as he shook the man's hand.

"Who is this fine-looking fellow?" Hermione's Aunt and Uncle also stood up from their seats just to greet them.

"Uncle Henry, Aunt Camille, meet my boyfriend and best friend, Harry James Potter. Harry, meet my aunt and uncle," Hermione introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. You better take care of our precious 'Mi, she's never brought a bloke to our family events before. So... you must be special," Hermione's Uncle said with a friendly smile as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir. Happy Christmas. But really, I am the lucky one," he said as he glanced at Hermione who only rolled her eyes.

"He's a smooth talker, I like him already," Hermione's Aunt remarked. He and Hermione took the empty seats across the older Grangers. He gave his girlfriend a curious glance indicating the absence of her cousins, but she only shrugged. _Maybe they're still bitter about my text message… Huh! Well, bloody great! I don't want someone spoiling my – finally __– __my Hermione's mood…_

"Where's Lia and Lizzy?" Hermione asked her aunt and uncle.

"You know how your cousins love to make a _grand _entrance," Hermione's Aunt said with exasperation.

"Oh… Look! There they are," Dan pointed to the entrance. All of the people on their table glanced towards the entrance. Harry _almost _snorted as he looked away from the two very scantily clad women. While Hermione's cousins were brunettes, they had long straight hair. One of them looked like a disco ball with a very short dress covered in sparkly things. There was a very deep cut between her almost non-existent cleavage dipping very low to show her navel. Since the dress is held by thin straps, he could only assume that there was barely anything on the back too. The other brunette had less skin to show but the dress clung to her body like a second skin. Both women looked very tall too, most likely because of the highly uncomfortable heels they're wearing. While some blokes might get attracted to these sorts of women _– _who looked like they were trying too hard that it frankly makes them look cheap to him _– _he still preferred the classy elegant beauty that was _his_ Hermione.

"Lia! Lizzy! What are you wearing?" Everyone could hear the underlying anger in their mother.

"Come now, mother! This is just a fashion statement. Besides, we're going clubbing afterward… Maybe Hermione and her new beau can join us?" One of the brunettes said while giving him a seductive look.

"You're much hotter than them, trust me," he whispered to Hermione's ear which made her chuckle.

"Do you want to go clubbing later?" Hermione turned to him and he gave her an incredulous look as if to say, 'are you kidding me?'

"Er, no, thank you, Sweetheart… You know how I feel about crowds," he remarked. Leaning closer to Hermione once again, he whispered, "Besides, I'd rather shag you all over our house," which earned him a playful swat to the chest.

"Oh… Know wonder you two are dating, you like boring things just like our cousin," the other brunette snorted. He immediately frowned at that. _How dare these wom – no, bitches __– __call my Hermione boring?_

"Lia!" Her father admonished.

"What? It's true," flipping her hair, she took the seat beside Hermione while the other _bitch _sat beside her sister.

"Hermione, Sweetie, would you introduce me again to your _older _cousins?" He asked and Hermione had an amused look on her face as she turned to him. The two bitches frowned when he emphasized the word, older.

"Actually, Harry I'm older than Lia – Uncle Henry and Aunt Camille's eldest. I think about six months or so. And Lizzy is her younger sister, she's two years younger than me. Lia, Lizzy, I would like you to meet Harry once again," she reintroduced.

"Hmmm… I seem to recall running into him here last year… You said he was just your best friend, 'Mio. What changed?" Lizzy challenged.

"I finally owned up to my feelings for Hermione four days ago. I've been in love with her since I was fifteen," Harry explained with a shrug. When the frown on the two women deepened, he did a victory dance in his head. _Take that!_

"Why don't we order?" Dan interrupted and Harry sighed in relief. When Harry saw the admonishing glares being sent to the two prying women from their clearly embarrassed parents, he stopped himself from smirking. _At least Hermione's Aunt and Uncle are nice people… _

"So, baby bro, is it my turn to pay for the Granger family dinner or is it yours?" Hermione's uncle turned to Dan.

"Let's see…" Dan seemed to be thinking.

"Er, sir? If I may," he cut in.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I would like to pay for dinner since I'm the non-Granger here," he offered.

"Oh, Harry! We can't let you do that," Emma said and the older Grangers nodded in unison.

"But I insist. Because really, I don't really have any family members left, and well, I'm honored to be here," he shrugged. Of course, he had the Dursleys but he's never seen them after he left Privet Drive.

"Oh. We're so sorry to hear that," Hermione's aunt said. Hermione reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, if you insist, Mr. Potter," Hermione's uncle remarked.

"Thank you, Harry… What did I tell you, Hermione? You should've gotten together with this one sooner," Emma tried to make the conversation light.

"You know, Harry, the Grangers are health-conscious people but we do indulge during Christmas," Dan joked.

"It's alright, sir. No worries. Er, you all can get whatever you want, it's fine," he said.

"Well, then… Shall we call for a waiter?" When Emma received a nod, she raised her hand.

"Good evening. My name is Carl and I'll be your waiter for this evening. I assume everyone's ready to order?"

"I'll have a niçoise salad," Lia said.

"Make it too, I don't want to get bloated," Lizzy added.

"Hermione, I hope you're not just eating a salad. You'll need your energy for later," he whispered to his girlfriend and she rolled her eyes.

"I actually like the pizza here, but I want the miso salmon too," she grinned.

"How about we share the pizza with everyone so you could get the salmon?" He suggested.

"Brilliant!" Their little moment was interrupted by a throat clearing. When they looked at the Granger parents, they blushed.

"You know, it's just you two lovebirds who haven't ordered yet," Emma teased.

"I'm gonna have the pepperoni pizza for sharing and then the grilled miso salmon with rice noodles," Hermione immediately gave her order which made the parents chuckle.

"I'll have the filet mignon," he said.

"What about some wine, sir?"

"Just give us your best bottle, Carl," Dan said. After recapping their orders, Carl left them.

"So… Harry, tell us what you do? We're curious to know more about the first bloke our little 'Mi has introduced to the family?" Hermione's Uncle said.

"Oh… Well, I manage my family's businesses. I also invest in other ventures with societal impact. And er, I head a foundation," he summarized. He's never felt comfortable with talking about his wealth so he kept it as simple as possible with not much detail.

"Ah, I see... What foundation if we may ask?" Hermione's aunt added.

"The Marauder Foundation, ma'am," he replied.

"Wait a second, Marauder Foundation… Harry Potter – Goodness! You are the Duke of Gryffindor, aren't you?" Hermione's uncle exclaimed.

"Er, yes," he said awkwardly.

"We would like to thank you Lord Potter for all your help with _Smile Train_. Your foundation gives so much for the children," his girlfriend's uncle thanked him profusely.

"Really, sir. There's no need to thank me. I just want to do the right thing, with my inheritance from my parents and godfather," he shrugged.

"You really hit the jackpot with this one, 'Mi. I mean the bloke is too easy on the eyes and he's a Lord who has a kind heart," Hermione's aunt teased.

"Aunt Camille!" Hermione whined.

"And sir, ma'am? Please call me Harry… I'm not really comfortable with the whole Lord thing," he said.

"I do hope you end up marrying, Harry. 'Mi," her uncle said.

"See? Told you I'm a catch?" He winked at Hermione who only ruffled his hair.

"Now he'll be getting a big head," Hermione huffed playfully and everyone laughed except for Lia and Lizzy.

"So… Hermione, how's your law firm doing? I find it odd that someone so _successful _cannot afford to get her own flat," the condescending tone in Lia's voice is very obvious to everyone on their table.

"Lia!" Her father admonished.

"Lia has a point, mum. I mean if Hermione's _that _successful, surely she'd have a flat by now," Lizzy supported her sister.

"Before she consented to be my girlfriend, Hermione is my best friend first and foremost. Since I'm an orphan living all alone in my godfather's manor, I asked her to live in one of the spare bedrooms to keep me company," there was a tinge of anger in his voice as he defended her. When he glanced at his girlfriend, he noticed that she was trying her best to not shed a tear.

"Lizzy! Lia! Whatever living arrangements Hermione has, it's none of your business. Besides, you have no right to talk about success when both of you are always in between jobs," their father said in a stern voice that made them blush in embarrassment.

The tense atmosphere amongst the people in their table got interrupted when the waiter started serving the complimentary appetizers. Hermione and her cousins remained quiet after that and only the adults continued with the conversation. He only held Hermione's hand in a gesture of support. Hermione Granger is the strongest and most brilliant woman he has ever known. In front of her cousins though, she seemed so helpless. _Maybe this feud between them is deeper than I thought… Clearly, Lia and Lizzy are just jealous of her. _

When their respective orders were served, the atmosphere is lighter once again. He enjoyed sharing his plate with Hermione since she seemed to like his order and he also liked the taste of her salmon.

After enjoying their meal, the waiter cleared the plates and then he asked, "Would you like some more wine or maybe some dessert?"

"I love the Crème Brulee here. So, one slice for me please," Hermione said eagerly. He winked at the waiter who only raised his eyebrows as a gesture of understanding.

"Just strawberry yogurt, something light," Lizzy said.

"Fruit platter for me," Lia said.

"Emma and I will share a platter of chocolate chip cookies," Dan said.

"Hmmm… I think I'll have a strawberry shortcake," Hermione's aunt said.

"Make that two… What about you Harry?" Hermione's uncle looked at him.

"Er, I'll have some chocolate ice cream," he said. He could feel his palms start to get sweaty now.

"I think we'd take you up on that offer of more wine, Carl. Thank you," Dan said. Carl gave him a penetrating look before departing to fetch their desserts.

After ten minutes, all the desserts and the wine were served to their table except for Hermione's Crème Brulee. As the others started feasting on their dessert, he nervously tapped his foot under the table. And then, Carl walked towards them with a plate covered by a cloche. _This is it… You got this Potter… Just one question that will make you the happiest wizard alive… _

"One slice of Crème Brulee for the beautiful lady," Carl removed the cloche and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Sitting beside her slice of Crème Brulee is the Potter engagement ring. The rectangular ruby at the center is surrounded by little diamonds on the side. The gold band is engraved with the house of Potter's motto _uirtutem fortuna. _

He got off his seat and knelt on one knee as he held Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, you've been my best friend since we were eleven. I've loved you since I was fifteen. We've been dating for only four days but to me, I've been dating you for more than half of my life… I wouldn't be the person that I am today if it weren't for you… You know how bad I am at words and all that… but well, I really do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I guess, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" He tried to explain his feelings as earnestly as possible while looking into the chocolate brown eyes that had always held him captive.

"I – wow! You really were serious about this… Well, what can I say, except yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" Hermione wiped a tear from her eyes before she leaned in to kiss him. He could hear the people in the restaurant _awwing_ and clapping.

"Well, I cannot say that I didn't expect that," Dan said.

Hermione helped him on his feet and he sat beside her once again. He was about to insert the ring on her finger when he heard the slamming of utensils.

"Now this has gone too far! I honestly cannot believe this charade!" Lia said angrily.

"Me too!" Lizzy said.

"There's no way that this – this Lord could ever be with the likes of _you_!" Lia hissed at Hermione.

"Lia! Lizzy! Enough!" Their father said in a cold angry voice.

"No, Uncle Henry. It's fine," Hermione said.

"No, 'Mi. We should've said something about the snarky remarks my daughters have been saying to you through the years. Dan and I thought it's just your way of bonding as cousins. But no! These two have gone too far." Hermione's uncle continued in the same angry voice.

"Lia! Lizzy! Apologize to Hermione right now!" Their mother demanded.

"Why should I? It's always been about her! How your little 'Mi is so smart… How she's so talented… And now this! How could she even have a Lord for a husband? She's not even that pretty!" Lia said angrily.

"Well? Lizzy?" Their mother prodded.

"I stand with Lia. There's absolutely no way that Lord Potter and Hermione are together. It's impossible! Clearly, he's just being a good friend – "

"All my life I've been jealous between the bond among you two since you had each other. I always wanted a sister or a brother. So, I wanted you to like me… But no! You never did. You enjoyed making me feel bad… I don't bloody care if you don't believe our relationship… You've never supported me anyway. You only see me as competition," Hermione interrupted.

"Lia! Lizzy! We're going home!" Their father said sternly.

"But dad – "

"Now!"

"Yes, dad!" Hermione's cousins looked down in embarrassment.

"Hermione, we are so sorry about this. And we are very happy for you! You have our congratulations. Harry, it's very nice to meet you, son. Welcome to the Granger family," Hermione's Uncle turned to them.

"Thank you, sir," that's the only thing he could say.

"Thank you, Uncle Henry," Hermione gave her uncle a small smile.

Hermione's aunt and uncle nodded to Hermione's parents which got an understanding smile in return. Hermione got out of her seat to hug her aunt and uncle while her cousins looked away.

"Congratulations on your engagement, 'Mi!" Hermione's aunt kissed her on the cheek before giving him a cheerful wave.

"Well, Dan, I guess I'll see you and Emma some other time, eh, little bro?"

"Yes, Henry. Let's talk some other time. Maybe there will be wedding details from these two by then. Happy Christmas!" Dan replied. With that, the family left the restaurant.

"Should I propose again since this one is a failure?" He remarked as his eyes glanced at the door.

"Oh no! I already said yes. Just put the ring on," Hermione playfully glared at him as she held out her left hand. Making a show of shaking his head in exasperation, he picked the ring from the plate, lovingly inserted it into her ring finger and kissed her knuckles. 'I love you,' he mouthed as his lips pulled away.

"Show me the ring!" Emma Granger squealed.

"You know, Harry, we should just enjoy this lovely wine you bought. The womenfolk will be gushing over the ring and other wedding talk for the rest of the night," Dan said with fond exasperation as he raised his glass to him.

"I'll drink to that, Sir!" He clinked his glass to Dan's.

"And Harry?"

"Sir?"

"Call me Dan, son," Dan grinned at him.

"Oh… Thank you, Dan," he's so overwhelmed at the acceptance he got from the Granger family. Finally. He had a family to call his own now. _Hmmm… I wonder if Hermione would want to get married on September 1__st__? _

Harry and Dan exchanged amused glances for the remainder of the dinner as mother and daughter talked about wedding details. _Yes! Finally! Mission accomplished… It got shaky because of those two bitches, but at least Hermione finally stood up to them… And more importantly, she said yes… She will really be my Lady Potter soon!_

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up on the morning of December 26th because of the beeps from her mobile phone. Carefully removing Harry's arm around her waist, she sat on their bed and picked up her phone on the nightstand.

Two new messages were waiting to be read.

To her surprise, it was from Lia and Lizzy.

* * *

_Lia: Hi Hermione. I am so sorry for my behavior last night. I've always been jealous of you ever since we were kids. You were just so perfect. So talented. So brilliant. My parents always say that they wish I was more like you. Because of that, I made you feel bad. I am sorry 'Mio. Anyway, Lord Potter is right. He really is lucky to have you in his life. Congratulations on your engagement. If you don't invite us to the wedding, I understand. Again, I am sorry. _

* * *

_Lizzy: Hi 'Mio! I am sorry for everything Lia and I have done to you through the years. We've always just been jealous of you. It's not an excuse but well, what can I say? It just hurts when your parents always compare you to a cousin that's more talented and more brilliant than you could ever be. Congratulations on your engagement. _

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry groaned. She turned to her fiance and smiled. Harry Potter looks so adorably handsome in the morning.

"Goodmorning, Harry," she smiled at him.

"Why are you up so early?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"My phone beeped and so it woke me up. Lia and Lizzy sent me messages," she shrugged.

"What did they say?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry and congratulations," she sighed.

"Do you believe them?" He scooted closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I hope they're sincere," she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well...if they continue to be _bitches, _we won't invite them to our wedding," he said and she giggled.

"You are so cute, Potter," she said as her hand played with his fingers.

"I am serious you know," he kissed the top of her head.

"I know."

"Well future Lady Potter, it's still five in the morning..." There was a seductive tone in his statement.

"Oh?" She played along.

"We could use this time for more _pleasurable _things," he whispered as he tackled her... Harry reminded her once again why she's the Queen of the Yule Season as she screamed his name in ecstasy from his expert ministrations...

* * *

A/N: _Uirtutem fortuna _is a Latin phrase that means 'Fortune favors Courage'.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Here's the epilogue. Hope you enjoy it!

Reviews, faves, and follows are highly appreciated.

* * *

**QUEEN OF THE YULE SEASON**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Epilogue

Harry Potter smiled as he stirred the two glasses of milk. It's Christmas Eve and tomorrow, he cannot wait to see the big smiles on his boys as they open their presents. His nine-year-old godson, Teddy Lupin, is staying with them for the holidays since Andromeda is busy caring for a sick Narcissa Malfoy. He's not sure who's happier at Teddy's presence here in 12 Grimmauld Place _– _him and Hermione or their little bundle of joy, four-year-old AJ. Alfred James Potter is quite a handful since the little boy inherited his penchant for attracting trouble and his mood swings. Not only that, the boy inherited Hermione's brilliance. So obviously, he and his wife are always on their toes since they cannot predict what their son will do next.

He chuckled as he remembered Hermione's face as she screamed in a mixture of fear, pride, and exasperation when their son levitated himself from his kiddie chair when he angrily cried about not wanting to eat his vegetables.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!"

"Dada! Dada!"

The combined yells from his boys startled him from his reverie that he could only sigh in fond exasperation as he levitated the glasses of milk. He sprinted towards the living room as he prepared himself for the worst. The sight that greeted him made him smile. Instead of the chaos that he expected, Teddy and AJ are squatting on the floor as his godson showed his godbrother some pictures from their wedding four years ago on the anniversary of the day he first laid eyes on Hermione _– _the 1st of September.

"See AJ… There's me. I'm the ring bearer during your mummy and daddy's wedding… And then there's – "

"What are you boys up to?" He said with a lopsided grin.

"Dada!"

"Uncle Harry!"

"Here's Mr. Teddy's milk… and then there's my baby AJ's milk…" He handed each boy a glass.

"Thank 'ou Dada," AJ grinned.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry," Teddy said before gulping his milk.

"You're welcome, boys… Now, what sort of trouble have you been up to?" He smirked.

"Mama! Dada! Pictures," AJ tapped a finger on the opened album as he used his other hand to drink his milk.

"Why don't you boys finish your milk first before we all look at the pictures together?" The boys looked at each other before giving him bright smiles. Not five minutes have passed when they settled their empty glasses on the floor. Pointing his finger to the glasses, he vanished them to the kitchen sink.

"Okay… so what part are you boys in with the pictures?" He asked.

"Uncle Harry… what does Queen of the Yule Season mean?" Teddy gave him a curious look.

"Mama pwetty! Mama like a pwincess," AJ clapped his hands. Harry looked at what they were referring to and gulped. It was the card given to them by Lia and Lizzy during their wedding. They called Hermione the Queen of the Yule Season forever in the card they attached on the wrapping paper of their present _– _a set of sexy lingerie to his delight. As he thought about the moniker, his mind drifted to the not-so-innocent memories about the bet his wife had made with her then jealous cousins…

* * *

_He nearly cursed out loud when he entered the living room. He could feel the drool threatening to drip from his mouth as his eyes feasted on Hermione's exposed skin. She was wearing a skin-tight sports bra of sorts in white color with a thick black vertical line on the sides. The sports bra is paired with the same colored shorts that actually looked like knickers since it only covers the important parts. He gulped as he watched the trail of sweat glistening on her skin. _

_If he didn't escape this room, he'd press Hermione on the floor, rip her workout clothes off her sexy sweaty body, and roughly take her on the yoga mat she's currently doing poses in. His cock twitched in his jeans as he thought about the possible things he could do to her very nimble body. _

_She's now arching her back with the top of her head touching the yoga mat. Since she's all sweaty, he could see her nipples poking through the fabric… 'Fuck! I have to get out of here,' he thought. _

"_Hi… Harry," Hermione's breathless greeting sounds so erotic to him. He could imagine her using that voice as she begs him to keep on burying his thick cock in and out of her tight wet… 'Shit! I have to go now!'_

"_Hey Her – Hermione! I gotta go, er, take a shower," he gave her an awkward wave as he ran to his bedroom. As he entered the ensuite bathroom, he tried his best to control the lust consuming his body under the cold shower… Despite his efforts to restrain himself, he still ended up masturbating to thoughts of his sweaty, sexy, and nimble best friend..._

* * *

"Dada! Dada!" His son's excited squeals broke his sensual reminiscing. Shaking his head to clear himself of the erotic memories, he turned to his boys and thought of a _safe _explanation.

"Ah, yes… Well – ahem! Aunt Lia and Aunt Lizzy call your mummy the Queen of the Yule Season because she loves Christmas and we got together during that time," he hoped they wouldn't probe for more details.

"So… if mama is queen of Christmas… then 'lil AJ is pwince of Christmas?" His little boy's chocolate brown eyes sparkled with delight.

"Yes, buddy! You are your mama's prince after all," he winked which made his son giggle. _Thank Merlin they believed that one,_ he mused.

"Uncle Harry… if Uncle Ron is your best man and Auntie Luna is Auntie 'Mi's best woman, then why isn't Auntie Ginny included in those people who walk the fancy carpet during your wedding… I mean, I carried that fancy pillow with the rings," Teddy prodded.

_Ah yes, that memory, _he thought as his mind drifted to the reason why Ginny is exempted from their wedding entourage. The youngest Weasley is just an ordinary guest, and Neville, one of his groomsmen had to be paired off with Lia which made Ginny even more livid in the fear that Hermione's coquettish cousin would steal her boyfriend…

* * *

_Harry and Hermione gathered everyone that they planned to invite as part of their wedding entourage in the same restaurant that he proposed in last Christmas. They booked a private room since there were fifteen people that they hoped to play significant roles in their ceremony. To Harry's utter disappointment, Ginny Weasley, despite being uninvited, attended the lunch with her boyfriend, Neville. _

_Hermione already announced the names of the Best Man and Matron of Honor. She also mentioned that the Weasleys and Andromeda would stand-in as Harry's foster parents and godparent. The beautiful little Victoire and little Teddy were also so proud to be chosen as the flower girl and ring bearer. Everything seemed to be going well until Hermione announced the names of the groomsmen and the corresponding partner bridesmaids. _

"_Excuse me!" Ginny exclaimed as she got out of her seat. Neville tried to calm her down but she wouldn't have it. _

_He turned to his fiancée who took a deep calming breath before she addressed the clearly enraged and disappointed witch. He wrapped a protective arm around Hermione's waist. In as much as he knew that she could handle herself, Ginny's temper is really so unpredictable. _

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley! Sit down!" Mrs. Weasley admonished her daughter but Ginny didn't care. _

"_How could you pick that – that bitch over me, Hermione? I'm your friend! Besides, what if that woman tries something on my Neville?" Ginny's anger is very obvious and all the magicals could feel her magical aura reverberating on her skin. Harry glanced at Lia, Hermione's cousin who had a radical change of heart after blowing up during his proposal last Christmas. To his surprise, despite being clearly offended, Lia remained calm and composed. Instead, Lia talked to Hermione's parents and pretended that she didn't hear Ginny's protest. _

"_Ginny, could you please step out of this room, please? I would like to talk to you in private and to explain my reasons," Hermione said in a calm and formal voice. _

"_I'll come with you, Sweetheart," he whispered to Hermione. _

"_Fine," Ginny said grumpily as she stomped her way outside the room. Holding Hermione's hand, he led her to a booth in the corner and Ginny took the seat across from them. _

"_Hermione, how could you pick that bitch over me?" There were tears in Ginny's eyes as she made her disappointment known. _

"_Look, Gin, Lia and I may have had our differences in the past, but we're much closer now. Besides, inviting her as my bridesmaid is some sort of olive branch. Like I'm finally past our petty childhood competition," Hermione tried to explain. _

"_But – but – "_

"_Look, Ginny, this wedding is Harry's too. And frankly, he's not comfortable with having you as part of our entourage," this time, his fiancée's voice is filled with stern. _

"_But Harry! We're fr – "_

"_Do friends deceive their friends and play with their feelings, Ginny? Or doesn't Harry's sixth-year obsession over you ring a bell?" The anger in Hermione's voice is very evident with the glare she sent the redhead. _

"_You – you know about that?" Ginny muttered as she looked down. Her face is nearly as red as her hair. _

"_Harry told me when we got together. We have no secrets from each other," Hermione took his hand and he smiled at her. _

"_But that was years ago! Besides, I helped you get together with those tips to seduce him," Ginny countered. _

"_Look, Gin, we'd always be friends but my husband comes first. Besides, could you honestly tell me that you wouldn't attempt to dose him again after the war if he didn't discover your plot?" She challenged. _

"_I… I don't know…" _

"_Exactly! So, if you want to attend the wedding, then you may as a guest. That's all we can offer. Harry's very kind to have only demanded an unbreakable vow from you, if you did that to me, I would be less understanding that's for certain," she gave Ginny a stern glare which made the redhead gulp. _

"_I – I understand, Hermione!" _

"_Good… Now you could go back inside and be quiet, or you could leave... You decide," Hermione looked at him and he nodded in understanding. This confrontation is over. He got out of his seat first and gently escorted his beloved to stand. They were about to return to the private room when Hermione stopped. _

"_Oh, and Ginny?" _

"_Ye – yes, Hermione?" Harry inwardly smirked upon seeing the look of terror in Ginny's face. It's such a bloody turn-on when Hermione scares other people. He adored the way she carried herself with so much power when she's protecting him. _

"_Please take care of Neville. He's a great wizard. I hope you know that!" Hermione reminded the feisty redhead. _

"_I know… I do love him you know?" _

"_Good," with that statement, Hermione took his arm and they returned to the private room. Ten minutes later, Ginny followed them and she no longer gave any protest. He's bloody lucky to have secured the hand of the brightest witch of the age – undoubtedly brilliant, but scary..._

* * *

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy gave him a curious glance and he thought of another safe answer. _These boys are too smart for their own good sometimes… Hermione's influence that's for sure! _

"Well… Your Auntie 'Mi wanted to make her cousin Lia feel that she's willing to be closer to her and Lizzy. They used to have childhood issues," he shrugged.

"Oh, I see…"

"Dada! Dada! Why is Teddy in this picture and I'm not?" AJ pouted as he pointed to a picture with his godbrother acting as the ring bearer.

"Oh, little man! Of course, you're at the wedding. You're with your mama the whole time. She's two months pregnant with you when we got married," he explained.

"Oh!" AJ's eyes sparkled with joy as he flipped to another picture.

"Dada blushing," AJ giggled as he tapped a picture of him sitting next to Hermione in their reception. Indeed, he was blushing and he knew why. While their entire wedding ceremony is a mundane one, at a brief segment in the reception, they entered a private area where Professor McGonagall became the officiant for their magical binding. As they returned to their seats, his naughty bride whispered to his ear that she found a way for him to give her a painless and permanent tattoo. _I guess you could now mark my bum with your name, Lord Potter, _remembering the way she whispered that exact statement in his ear still makes him shiver with desire.

"Oh, your mama's just teasing me in that one," he feigned nonchalance as he could feel his body react. Remembering that he's on a promise for tonight and that his wife is waiting to give him his _other _Christmas present, he tried to speed things along.

"You boys done with your milk, right?" When he got eager nods, he grinned.

"You know, it will be more enjoyable to look at the pictures with Hermione here. She has better memory and is an excellent storyteller... Besides, how can Santa drop your presents if you're still awake…"

At the mention of Santa, his son immediately closed the photo album and stood up from his position on the floor. Teddy too is very eager to go to bed now.

"Dada, I'm going to sleep now," AJ rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Me too, Uncle Harry," Teddy yawned.

"Do you still need me to tuck you in?"

"No, Dada! We're big now," AJ crossed his arms just like Hermione would when she's adamant about something.

"Oh, really?" He challenged.

"Well not really… But we need to sleep so that Santa could come here," AJ whined.

"Alright! Alright! Good night kisses for Dada then?" He opened his arms. AJ ran to his open arms, kissed his cheek, and whispered, "I love you, Dada."

"I love you too, bud," he would never tire of telling his son that fact. When he released AJ, he turned to Teddy.

"Your turn Teddy-o," he winked at his godson.

"I love you, Uncle Harry," Teddy said as he hugged his godfather. "I love you too, Ted," he kissed the boy's head.

"Raise you to our bedroom AJ," Teddy turned to the younger boy. Teddy and AJ ran as fast as their little legs could take them. He's about to follow the boys to make sure if they were really asleep when he heard a popping sound.

"Master need not worry about little wizards. Winky will make sure they're asleep. Master go to Mistress now," Winky said after bowing to him.

"Oh, alright! But you and Kreacher should get some sleep after dropping the boys' Santa presents, okay? No over-working?" He reminded his younger elf.

"Master be so kind," with that statement the elf popped away. Just like his boys, he too is so eager for his special Christmas present (not from Santa but Hermione) so he decided to apparate to the master bedroom.

* * *

The first thing that greeted him is a perfect view of Hermione's nearly naked backside. She was standing on the balcony, enjoying the warming charms and the snow falling down that couldn't touch her skin. He licked his lips as he slowly walked toward her with his eyes tracing the view of her back and the red thong that's exposing the tattoo on her bum. The cheeky witch had some sort of red ribbon around her waist and she even put on a Santa hat. _Queen of the Yule Season indeed!_

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he whispered huskily, "Is this suppose to be my Christmas present?"

The cheeky minx turned to him with a mischievous glint in her chocolate brown eyes before shaking her head. Hermione pointed to the ribbon around her waist and he followed the direction of her finger.

"You know, I still believe that what's below your waist is the _real _present." He murmured against her ear as his hands slowly untied the ribbon around her.

"You're so silly… Think harder," she tilted her head to give him better access.

"But I'm already so hard, _it_ can't get any harder," he peppered kisses on her neck as he pressed his erection on her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant, Harry," she said.

"Oh, that's – wait – wait! Did you just – you? Pregnant, really?" He lovingly cupped her face as he looked into her eyes. When Hermione nodded, he stood there slack-jawed, before he started grinning like an idiot.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air as he jumped up and down. Hermione only laughed at his silliness. When the excitement of the news slowly sank in, he carefully wrapped an arm around his wife's waist so he could pull her closer.

"I am the luckiest bloke in the world! Two Christmas presents for tonight," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh? Is that so?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"The baby and the –," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah, yes! I still cannot believe I thought you were a virgin when I first made that silly bet with Lia and Lizzy... given how horny you really are," she snorted.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter. Happy Christmas," he whispered before his lips captured her own… He then proceeded to make her scream his name in ecstasy over and over again as they celebrated the good news of her pregnancy...

Harry Potter's Yule Seasons have always been merry and bright ever since Hermione made sure that she'll win as the Queen of the Yule Season five years ago.

**THE END**


End file.
